Jirachi-Rose Stone
Jirachi-Rose Stone (both Jirachi and Rose are part of her first name, but she is referred to as Jirachi) is a 15 year old girl from the little village of Rafa. She serves as one of the primary protaganists in Warrior, though she appears later then the others. She will return for Warrior: The Next Chapter, as a the leader of the Paramount Mercenaries. Past Jirachi was born strongly against her father's wishes, and her and her brother, Axel, were constantly abused both verbally and phyiscally by him. This would go on for ten years of Jirachi's life, making her somewhat of a fragile and scared child. One day, when Jirachi was 10 years old, her mother had enough of the abuse Yiddish has caused, and kicked him out of the house. Not to long after, Yiddish fled from Rafa. However, Yiddish was the bread winner of the family, for the next couple of years, the Stone's constantly struggled to find food. Just the same, the family were happy to be able to stick with eachother. One day, while Jirachi was running to the store, she had a run-in with some robbers. She was completely defenseless, until she was saved by a boy named Joseph. The two became really close friends, meeting eachother everyday at the market. The two grew a bond of trust, and because of this, Jirachi was able to be taught some fighting skills from Joseph. Soon before Jirachi ran away, Rafa had been asked by Sanjaya to send some soldiers for the current war. Jirachi was distraught whenever she learned Axel was drafted, and offered to go in Axel's place, though Axel refused. Some time after Axel left, an unpleasant vistor returned back, which had haunted Jirachi's nightmares for years. Jirachi was up late, when there was a knock at the door. Much to her surprise, her father was standing right before. After that was a blur. Begining to doubt her saftey, the only thing Jirachi could do is track down her father. Leaving behind her mother, Joseph, and Rafa, Jirachi set out on an adventure. An adventure she never expected. Personality Throughout the course of the first RP, Jirachi is pretty friendly, however, she can be easily angered (as shown with he hatred toward the theives). She pretty much acts childish overall. However, she can be very caring. Infact, she would pretty much risk her life to save another's. Though, if one is to get on her bad side, she can be bitter and uncaring. However, it is very difficult to get on her bad side. Compared to other characters, she's considerably weak and fragile. However, she's quick on her feet and quick with her blade, thus, making her pretty useful in fighting. During the second RP, her personality changes drastically. As the leader of the Paramount Mercenaries, she is much more serious and mature. She rarely smiles, and is a tad over-protective of those close to her. She's much stronger then she was before, as well as very flexable. Apperance Warrior Jirachi is roughly around 5'5" and 130lbs. She has a light brown-red hair, which is straightened, minus the piece of hair stick up from the top. She wears a purple poncho and black gloves. She has black pants and brown shoes. Her eyes are a deep blue. Warrior: The Next Chapter Jirachi grew a little bit, around 5'6", however, due to her poor matience, she is around 122lbs. She actually suffers from an eating disorder, and chooses not to eat to much (which worries her friends greatly). Her hair is tied back in a ponytail. Her bangs are a mess and constantly has to flip them out of her eyes. She wears a red shirt that doesn't cover her stomach and black pants with a red belt. She wears very dark shoes. Roles Jirachi appears in Warrior and Warrior: The Next Chapter, as one of the primary protaganists. Warrior Jirachi is the last main character to be introduced in Warrior. We first meet her while she's awake in her house, when she hears a knock at the door. Jirachi goes to answer when she sees her father. After that, everything was a blur. When she awoke, she deicided to chase after her father. She starts her journey, with her destination being Sanjaya. She travels for at least a week with no food and little sleep. She had little water from streams she ran into. When she finally makes it to Sanjaya, she noticed the streets are flooded with sadness. The vibe around her automatically puts her in a bad mood. She meets a young man in the streets named Carmichael, and she talks to him. However, when Carmichael talks about the war, she's disgusted of his tales. She flees Sanjaya and makes her way towards Tanith. Do to the lack of much needed food and sleep, she ultimately passes out before she reaches her destination. However, a group of a few people, Mina, Jaylin, Dimitri, and Ashgard, happen to see her. While most of them suggested to just leave Jirachi where she is, Dimitri takes her, and Jirachi joins the party. Warrior: The Next Chapter Jirachi will return in Warrior: The Next Chapter with a more in depth role. She'll be leader in the group called the Paramount Mercenaries, which originates from Sanjaya. Her story starts late at night, when a raid is taking place. Jirachi and the Paramount Mercenaries set out to fight back the bandits, Realtionships Warrior Jaylin Mina Dimitri Dimitri and Jirachi haven't talked much, but from what they have, they got along well. However, soon after the visit to Dystan, Jirachi generally avoided Dimitri as much as she could. Ashgard While Jirachi hasn't talked to Ashgard much, they have been shown to bicker on occasion. They haven't interacted much, however. The Thieves Jirachi shows great hatred for all of the thieves (excluding Ashgard). Spefically, she shows an extreme hating towards Bark, and often makes fun of his hight. She's disgusted by all of their selfishness, and tries her best to avoid all of them. Joseph Warrior: The Next Chapter Trivia *Jirachi is named after the Pokémon of the same name. *Jirachi has been based after two Fire Emblem characters, Micaiah and Sothe. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Warrior Characters Category:Warrior: The Next Chapter Characters Category:Holli's Characters